Professor Majorchord
, Danny Zavatsky, Lauren Jackson, and Christian Buenaventura on the 2002 cover of Kidsongs: Play Along Songs.]] Professor Majorchord is the Kidsongs Kids' wacky music teacher who loves music. Majorchord first appeared in Kidsongs Play Along Songs. In the 20th episode of season 2, Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson, Professor Majorchord explains that an orchestra is a band with 4 sections: the strings, the brass, the percussion and the woodwind instruments. In the end, Professor Majorchord gave Mark Humphrey his Drum lesson first. He is portrayed by Sloan Fischer. Majorchord appeared later as a main footage in The Kidsongs TV Show. Majorchord is the world's notable music leader. Personality Professor Majorchord is loving, kind, and good to students of music (whom he calls them "young musicians"). He is always nice to give anybody any music lesson that he gives him/her. Professor Majorchord would always say that "the playing side is better than the studying side". Professor Majorchord would always write letters to fans who have ideas or in need of help. In the end of writing a letter to a fan, he would always sign his name, after "Best Regards,". Professor Majorchord would always call anyone in the world. Despite his cuteness and handsomeness, Majorchord would always be bossy or tempermental on anyone. Majorchord is friendly-like and helpful and a wise-cracker. He is the De Facto leader of his scholar place, "Professor Majorchord's Academy of Music". He would always say "Good Morning, Young Musicians", every morning. He would call a female, "Young Lady" or a male, "Young Man". It was promoted in Kidsongs: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson that he gave music lessons to a girl named Jane for a very long time. He is optimistic and is always giving anyone tour of his home. He is headmastered and Appearance Professor Majorchord wears a graduation souvenir with a yellow tassle on his head and a conductor's coat with musical notes on them and a saxaphone on the back of his coat. He wears a pink shirt (long sleeved) and a rainbow-squared vest underneath the coat and a pair of pink and purple flanned pants. In 2015, Professor Majorchord had later appearances: In addition, Majorchord sports a European accent, instead of a rainbow-squared vest, he sports a blue vest with musical notes. His yellow tassle on his graduation souvenir becomes gold-colored. #Kidsongs Play Along Songs (first appearance in Kidsongs) #Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson (final appearance in Kidsongs) Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs: Play Along Songs was released on August 1st, 1993, and Professor Majorchord debuted in the video alongside Fooba Wooba John, Dr. Smithsonian, Pierre of Paris and the Kidsongs Kids. In the video, Professor Majorchord takes the kids on a musical journey around town, which includes, introducing Fooba Wooba John to them, going on a train ride, meeting Pierre of Paris, meeting Dr. Smithsonian, playing percussion instruments and visiting Rebecca Andreassen (daughter of Vicki Andreassen and sister of Tyler Andreassen), who had a very bad cold. In the end, Professor Majorchord and the kids done a finale. Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson The 20th episode of Season 2 of the Kidsongs TV Show, Professor Majorchord's Music lesson was aired on April 29th, 1994, and Professor Majorchord was a cameo. In this episode, Professor Majorchord says that an orchestra was a band with four sessions: the Strings, the Woodwinds, the Brass and the Percussion Instruments. When he is asked by Melanee Anne Shale to teach them about music on the show, Professor Majorchord said, "You darn tootin', I can!" and he met Mark Humphrey, who wasn't a student of music and Professor Majorchord shows Janet Veyts all the instruments in 4 sessions. In the end, Professor Majorchord gives Mark Humphrey his first Drum Lesson on Saturday at 10:30 am. About Professor Majorchord Like any other music teachers, Professor Majorchord is the De Facto leader of a music class. Professor Majorchord's Secret Professor Majorchord's secret is the study of music. Because, Majorchord's secrets of music are helping them study all for one. Majorchord's favorite colors are blue and green. Majorchord has 2 cats and a dog for a pets. Like Pee-Wee Herman, Professor Majorchord's favorite food is pasta. Trivia * Professor Majorchord was the only character who done 2 appearances on Kidsongs. * Professor Majorchord never appeared with Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle (in Season 2-4) and Freckles Biggle in Biggleland in Season 5. * Along with Pierre of Paris, Dr. Smithsonian and Fooba Wooba John, Professor Majorchord was the only Kidsongs Character in Kidsongs: Play Along Songs. * Professor Majorchord only appeared in The Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson, where he met Marcus "Mark" Humphrey, who wanted drum lessons and shows Janet Veyts all the musical instruments in four sessions. His friend Pierre the Painter appeared in Kidsongs: Season 2: Episode 3: Billy's Tummy Ache, where Billy suffers from eating too much candy. * It revealed that Professor Majorchord gives students music lessons. * Before Majorchord debuted in Kidsongs Play Along Songs, Professor Quackenbush debuted in Kidsongs Very Silly Songs * In Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, it was mentioned that Majorchord and Billy Biggle are buddies. * After Sloan Fischer's death, Patrick Thomas O'Brien, who played Stuart Little's Uncle Stretch took over as Professor Majorchord and Professor Quackinbush. Photos Category:Males Category:Major Category:Kidsongs Character